1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to serving tray apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved serving tray apparatus wherein the same accommodates a partial annular array of cylindrical wells to accommodate fluid containing cups therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided a variety of various serving trays to accommodate various needs and conditions of individuals. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art wherein a variety of fluid beverages are positioned on a tray in a secure and fixed manner minimizing spillage of such beverages. Frequently in the prior art in the serving of fluid beverages in association with various snack-type foods, such beverages are subject to tippage and the like due to their relatively high center of gravity relative to a tray floor. Examples of prior art tray structures accommodating various foods and the like therewithin may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,013 to Jacobs wherein a generally rectangular tray mounts a complete matrix of cavities to receive flower-type pots therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,144 to Hagelberg sets forth a serving tray utilizing dissimilar cavities within the tray, with a through-extending aperture to permit directing of a server's thumb to enhance securement of the tray during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,006 to Bixler, et al., sets forth a tray with forwardly positioned beverage wells and a central rearwardly oriented rectangular pocket to receive food components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,463 to Chanel sets forth a display tray containing a series of well-like members coextensively throughout for reception of various food components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,702 to Hintze sets forth a picnic-type tray and platter utilizing variously configured cavities and wells for receiving food components.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved serving tray apparatus directed to the serving and support of various beverage containers in a partial annular array to provide a planar support floor and access thereto by an individual supporting and serving the associated tray and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.